Drone
and collects them.]] The Drone is a feature introduced in Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions, where it appears in every Hub Mode with the exception of Classic Mode. The Drone is a small ship similar to the player and is active the whole match. There are a total of 6 drones and each has its own unique abilities and uses. The Drone constantly follows the player around while performing its individual function, in some cases they act independently from the player and navigates the grid on its own accord, depending on the drone chosen. Function Drones are permanently active, unless transformed into a Detonator super, in which case it will respawn a few seconds after the super has expired. There are a total of 6 drones and they are received one by one when the player has earned enough stars in the different modes. Each Drone can also be upgraded 4 times to increase its effectiveness, some drones become quicker and some increase their firepower output. Attack Attack gives the player a drone that adds an additional source of bullets, increasing the amount of effective firepower significantly. The attack drone constantly follow the player while firing additional bullets that are identical to the ones fired by the player. The drone fires in the exact same direction that the player ship is currently firing in. Upgrading this drone will increase the amount of guns fired and the rate at which they fire, when fully upgraded it fires identically to the player, practically doubling the effective firepower. Collect Collect gives the player a drone that serves as an extra source for collecting Geoms. The collect drone flies around the grid independently from the player, collecting geoms along the way, it must be a certain distance away from the geom in order for it to fly towards it and collect it. Upgrading this drone gives it increased speed and the radius at which it can collect geoms, it has a speed higher than the player when fully upgraded, increasing the amount of geoms collected dramatically. Ram Ram gives the player a drone that will instinctively smash into enemies on sight, destroying them just like a bullet would. The ram drone is follows the player around the grid until it recognizes an enemy, in which case it will fly straight towards it and destroy it as soon as contact is made between them. Upgrading this drone increases the range at which it will recognize an enemy, along with its movement speed, giving the player an impressive bodyguard acting on its own accord. Snipe Snipe '''will give the player a drone that will shoot a long ray at enemies one by one. The snipe drone will constantly follows the player and when an enemy is spotted by the drone it will shoot a long ray towards it, destroying the enemy instantly. It shoots with pinpoint accuracy, but fires relatively slowly. Upgrading this drone increases the amount of rays fired and the rate at which they are fired, when fully upgraded it shoots up to 3 rays ever 0.5 seconds. Defend '''Defend gives the player a drone that will fire in the opposite direction of the player. The defend drone constantly follow the back of the player and will fire in the opposite direction of the player whenever the player fires. the bullets are identical to the ones fired by the player and do the same amount of damage. Upgrading this drone increases the spread of the bullets and the amount of bullets generated, used effectively this drone can significantly thin out the numbers of any enemy currently trailing the player. Sweep Sweep gives the player a drone that will fly in a constant circle around the player. The sweep drone circles the player ship and will instantly destroy and enemy that it makes contact with, if the drone hits a wall it will instantly shift in the opposite direction and continue circling the player. Upgrading this drone will increase the speed at which it circles around the player, along with increasing the its radius around the player. At max level it flies so rapidly that most enemies are too slow to get past it. Category:Abilities Category:Game Mechanics